Sacrifice in the Shafts
Sacrifice in the Shafts is a story serial detailing the events of Sydemus's own arrival on Ores Nui and how he appeared there. It is a direct sequel to Foreboding Excavations. The Toa/Dark Hunter War has been raging on, and with it, many betrayals and victories along with it. Amidst the chaos, Sydemus has growing suspicions on Mutran's whereabouts. For once in his life, he sets aside his project on creating intelligible Rahi as he ventures to find out what exactly his old rival has been up to all this time. Story Prologue Sydemus looked over the information he was carefully constructing. Stones with scriptures were tossed around his office. Some were cracked and eroded with age, more so from the poor treatment Sydemus gave them. But he didn’t truly care, they were only needed to act as a way to keep track of the numerous combinations that wouldn’t have worked. Sydemus had been searching every anatomical and physiological structure of the viruses and the materials needed to make a Rahi. The majority of Makuta hardly ever made Rahi anymore, but being a warden was too much of a hassle for Sydemus. Besides, he still hadn’t met his goal. An intelligent Rahi. One that would even surpass Vereyn’s Artakha Bull. Shame its creation was completely accidental, it was an even greater shame Miserix wouldn’t allow him to have tests on it or other intelligent Rahi. Sydemus wouldn’t even dare mention any experimentation on the Matoran. The Makuta sighed. Hundreds of years have passed, it should really be plenty of time for anyone to be able to figure anything out. To be proud of what they’ve made thus far. But it was never enough for Sydemus. Twenty-seven years prior Sydemus made scouting Rahi, designed for him to learn about everything that was going on around Aqua Magna. All the in-fighting seemed so… fruitless. There was that issue with the League of Six Kingdoms couple of years back, that troublesome Matoran Civil War, and now these incursions with the Dark Brotherhood. Sydemus never knew what could make the Matoran so divine that everyone wanted a piece of them. It disappointed the Makuta more than disgusted him. He was disappointed their efforts were wasted on these Matoran instead of on Rahi. Weren’t the Makuta designed to create Rahi? Not to be these foolish protectors of the Aqua Magna. What Troubled the Makuta the most was that retched Mutran. Recently, the morsel had become much more solitary than usual. Sydemus had always had his suspicions of the lime armored Makuta. And now his suspicions were seemingly correct. Sydemus didn’t have any proof, but the strange behavior of the Makuta along with the lack of his own research on Rahi was telling Sydemus something. The prospect of his assumptions wasn’t very appealing towards the Makuta. Perhaps it would be best to call on that Dark Hunters member known as Dhakonz. It perplexed him why he even had the nickname Below Zero. What was wrong with his original named? Seemed so much practical instead of calling themselves a figurative of a number. Sydemus sighed, he would never understand those Dark Hunters. Why they follow such a destructive leader? The Shadowed One was wise, but Sydemus had spoken to him before. Certainly not someone you could trust or would probably trust you. With a sigh, Sydemus rose from his station. He was a considered a neutral during this war. Neither helping the Makuta and Matoran, or the Dark Hunters. He had his own agenda and ambitions to look after. Miserix understood and allowed it so. Ossulan, however, had been less on it. Ever since the war with the League of Six Kingdoms he had dubbed himself protector of Miserix and Teridax. Then went with a job change. Miserix didn’t see much harm and Sydemus thought he saw relief in his eye that Ossulan would no longer be watching him. The fool also mistrusted Sydemus out of all the Makuta. Even more when Sydemus tried to convince him how suspicious Mutran was being. He honestly had no allies within the Makuta. Which was, of course, to be expected. Makuta never worked well together. Sure, leading an army of Toa and Matoran was not a small issue for people like Teridax. But those were other species. It was one of the main reasons why Sydemus had to rely on Dhakonz. He was crafty, and practically handled the majority of the dirty work Sydemus needed whenever it came to his projects. Besides, he was much more willing to cooperate than the other Makuta. As Sydemus went to exit his chambers, he was greeted by Ossulan, seemingly acting as if they didn’t see anything. The pretentious prick always had looked over where Sydemus worked. The Makuta wasn’t fond of it. At. All. He valued privacy, something Ossulan seemed to never understand. It was a shame infighting between Makutas wasn’t allowed. He would’ve shut the fool in his place. Only known to Miserix and Teridax, Sydemus was quite a powerful Makuta, one of the strongest even. It was only the fact that the blue and black armored being only cared for his projects that many of the other Makuta saw Sydemus as something laughable. “Sydemus,” They said in their ever-so friendly voice. “Where do you think you’re going?” Suspicion. What a surprise. Sydemus wasn’t much of a liar, even if people like this might believe otherwise. His goals were simple and didn’t clash with the other Makuta. He was the only Makuta, besides Mutran, that even focused on Rahi. Although it seemed Mutran was expanding on other things. No doubt bored with just doing Rahi. Sydemus couldn’t understand why he didn’t see the joy, the wonder of making things come to life and interact with other creations. Making a sort of environment out of the land. “I’m heading towards the Dark Hunters base,” Sydemus stated coolly. Even during this war, he was sure he could come to some consensus with The Shadowed One. He had a lot of things that were useless to him now. Things the Dark Hunters could utilize. “What exactly are you trying to pull venturing towards the enemies?” Ossulan’s suspicious tone was such an irritant to Sydemus’s ears. He wished he just paralyze the fool, here and now. Make sure he could no longer say a single word. ''Not even shift his eyes to spy on others. Instead, Sydemus simply answered the question. “I request the aid of Dhakonz for a little investigation of mine.” He’d rather keep things short and to the point. No use telling the details that he was going to investigate what Mutran was exactly doing. Ossulan already distrusted him enough. The gray and black Makuta eyed Sydemus from head to toe. What use was there to scan him? What exactly did Ossulan expect Sydemus might do? It was a fruitless task and a waste of Sydemus’s precious time. “Fine,” The shorter Makuta finally said. “But I’m coming with.” Distrust showed ever-so brightly upon his eyes. Sydemus sighed a breath of annoyance. “Whatever, just don’t speak to any of the Dark Hunters. At. All,” Sydemus need an air of negotiation if he was going to talk to The Shadowed One. Ossulan wasn’t one for social conversation. He had a straight forward and simple agenda. The simplicity irritated Sydemus. How could one ever prove their capabilities if they were always so restricted within their mind? Sydemus didn’t know. And would rather not sit on the subject. As Sydemus left the base, he heard the footsteps of Ossulan shortly behind. What use was it to spy on Sydemus from a distance? The Makuta truly felt this was going to be a long journey. s might do? It was a fruitless task and a waste of Sydemus’s precious time. “Fine,” The shorter Makuta finally said. “But I’m coming with.” Distrust showed ever-so brightly upon his eyes. Sydemus sighed a breath of annoyance. “Whatever, just don’t speak to any of the Dark Hunters. At. All,” Sydemus need an air of negotiation if he was going to talk to The Shadowed One. Ossulan wasn’t one for social conversation. He had a straight forward and simple agenda. The simplicity irritated Sydemus. How could one ever prove their capabilities if they were always so restricted within their mind? Sydemus didn’t know. And would rather not sit on the subject. As Sydemus left the base, he heard the footsteps of Ossulan shortly behind. What use was it to spy on Sydemus from a distance? The Makuta truly felt this was going to be a long journey. 'Chapter 1''' Characters * Below Zero - Mentioned * Miserix - Mentioned * Mutran - Mentioned * Ossulan * Sydemus * Vereyn - Mentioned * Teridax - Mentioned * The Shadowed One - Mentioned Category:Stories Category:Toa Escavo Category:Matoran Universe